


And Fire

by Leyenn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just elemental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble answer for the Trek100 prompt _water_.

Seeing him again is a tearing fire in her chest and standing under the Falls in the height of winter, freezing and burning naked all at once.

In his eyes, if she dares to look, she knows the heat she'll find - the lust and love she could drown in and never need breath again. In his mind will be the ocean of thoughts she could swim forever and never know all, touching land only to feel doubly blessed to dive in a second time.

She burns for him, drowns with him, cries over him and inside him. Hers forever.

  


*

  



End file.
